Unexpected love
by Silver-Moon-Spirit96
Summary: one year after last Sacrifice Rose breaks up wuth dimitri and is now with Eddie. Lissa and Christian are King and Queen and Adrian and Dimitri are free men who fear they will never find love again. One day they met and half mori half dhampir and an elf.
1. Prologue

Story name: Unexpected love

By Rachel McDonald and Aleeda Cole

Prologue

Aurora P.O.V:

If you ever asked me ten years ago that I will met and befriend and elf I would of laugh and walk away. If you told me that I would have a hot boyfriend that will love and cherish me than I would have said you're lying. That I would have an adventure with creatures from other worlds people only think are myths I would have punched you for annoying me with lies. I never for a second realized these were going to happen.

Askela P.O.V

I never knew how much vampires could care for us. I thought that vampires would be repulsed, disgusting evil little creatures; that they would mock me and try to abuse me; with evil words. That we were marked as enemies, that I'd always hate them, but I was wrong for things changed ten years ago.

Adrian P.O.V

After everything that happened with Rose, Dimitri and Lissa; the whole Dimitri coming back to life stuff. I would have never expected that I'd full in love again. After Rose said she loved me and then betrayed my trust with another man I was heartbroken. My heart felt like in had be mended with love then torn out of my chest and then ripped and broke and threw to the dogs. After all that I could never imagine another woman in my life that would love me, but I was wrong.

Dimitri P.O.V

I thought after all the stuff with rose that my heart would never belong to another again, that after us finally finding each other, she left me breathless for another guy she loved. I thought that after all the pain that I would never love again, never feel the love with another, but I too was wrong.


	2. The Bond

**Chapter 1 the bond**

Aurora's P.O.V

When I was three I lost my parents, I don't know why, I don't know how. Nobody told me. Perhaps it's because of me. Maybe if I wasn't born they'd still be alive, I don't know. Why won't anyone tell me? That's the big question.

They sent me away to a foster home when I was older, but I got weak and sick. Along with that I had this weird craving, though they fed me well I was never satisfied and I grew weaker. They asked a doctor, but he didn't know. My eyes got grey and dark. My blood felt like it was drying up, boiling under the suns torch.

I grew weak of hunger. One of the seven year old girls visited me and I grew hungrier, my craving suddenly increase to the point I felt like I was going to scream.

The girl I knew as Niki came close to me, her scent was toxic, so sweet and breathtaking my mouth filled with saliva. She said" I know why your eyes are dark your hungry for blood. No one believes me, but if you want you can feed on me."

I didn't understand her for I was only little, but when she showed me her neck I knew. With the sight of her blood pulsing neck I couldn't with draw any longer, as my hunger overtook. So fast I bet she didn't even expect it, my mouth was on her neck my fangs piercing into her neck. Her warm blood flowed swiftly into my mouth. Her blood was delicious, warm and additive. She let out a scream before it tuned into moaned, for she enjoyed this. My strength grew back, but just as I with drawled my mouth from her neck the foster woman Sky came in and screamed when she saw blood around my mouth and a bite mark -with blood still dripping from them -on Nikki's neck.

They took me away to an academy. There they told me I was a special girl. That I was a dhampir well I was meant to be a dhampir since my dad was, but that besides my strength and built that I was mori. They taught me that Mori are good vampires and that each mori has the gift to control one element.  
>They also taught me about strigoi. Strigoi are bad vampires; ones with red eyes and are immortal. They told me how people mori and dhampir's can become strigoi. Dhampir's are mix between mori and dhampir's, but original were mixes between humans and mori, but that's not common any more.<p>

It was that I grew weak because I needed blood like mori, but I only need blood every few days, though I usually have it every day simply because it's delicious and the best meal or drink of the day.

It turns out I had an element too one that's pretty rare, but to back then they didn't know about my element so to them I hadn't specialized. When I was ten I escaped the Academy using compulsion. Although mori I was stronger, even stronger then dhampir. Before I left I stole a silver stake and left.

I wrote in my diary;

_15 of September 1999_

_Today it has been four years since I left._

I placed my diary on the bedside table and then got ready to fall asleep. I've been moving around every once and a while. Today I'm staying at some rich boarding school. I used my compulsion to get in and I've been here two weeks, just living with humans until I decide where to go next.

I fell asleep, while I slept I dreamed of a girl. No an elf, she was in danger calling for help only a mile away.  
>I woke up and gathered my things, grabbed sharna's (the stupid girl who thinks she's the coolest girl in the world) Ferrari car keys and her wallet which contained $500 and twenty credit cards and license<br>"sweet," I breathed as I took them. If you asked me Sharna was a; none for slacken big B.I.T.C.H- bitch. Oh the glory of seeing her reaction when she realizes I'm gone and so is her sexy Ferrari, oh the glory.

I hopped in the car and zoomed off (I have to stay even if I hate her she's got nice taste in car colour, the car was a beautiful sapphire blue) down the road.

When I got to my destination or the spot I saw in my dreams I hopped out grabbed my stake and then I heard a scream.

I ran and saw to strigoi lurking at the elf, I jumped out and stabbed the closest one in the heart. The second one was harder. It hit me hard into a bolder; I felt dizzy for a moment, then got back up and hit its arm. It hissed with pain, then it grabbed me but the moment it did I lit its arm on fire and it scream. I staked it in the heart and it too died.

"Are you OK?" I asked the elf, she was shorter than me with white blond hair to her knees.  
>"Yeah, I just need blood,"<p>

I'd never gave blood before only took it but it couldn't hurt, so I tilted my head showing my neck. She stared eyes wide hesitating only for a split second before she bit me. The reaction wasn't at all like my victims. To my victims being bitten was better than having sex. But this, this was agony. I let out a scream. My mind surprised at the pain. I took big chocking breaths. She fed fast and took a lot. My mind began to shut down as my thoughts became fuzzy. Thankfully after a minute she stopped.

"Thanks," she said. She watched me as I recovered my thoughts calming down a bit, my body still weak. I touched my neck feeling the goosing wet spot. It hurt when I touched it and I flinched. "Sorry," she apologized. I didn't respond with a thanks or anything I just gave a plain nod.

I felt a bit dizzy still, but OK, then i felt it something weird in myself. Like a new feeling inside me, it was scary, I felt sick in a way.

"I...what just happen," I asked shocked.  
>"Well when I drink your blood I was so grateful that I gave you more powers like you can now turn into two animals, though I don't know which two. Usually an earth creature that is quick and the other is usually a bird or something, with me it's two land animals, but that's because I'm royal. "Wow that's cool, but weird at the same time. I looked down to see that she had cuts on her hands, it hurt to see pain, and I felt the power inside me and so I placed my hand on her and the cuts healed.<br>"What was that," She asked.  
>"I have a power called spirit I can heal, see auras, dream walk and use compulsion," I said.<br>"So you're a mori," She stated not questioned.  
>"Yep, well I was meant to be a dhampir, but for some reason I'm not but I'm strong like a dhampir though and have a built like them, but that's it."<br>"I'm Askela," She said smiling.  
>"Aurora," I told her smiling back.<p>

"Cool! Oh! By the way when i bit you i gave you immortality and you now have venom to change anyone into an elf," she told me. Shock filled me. Immortality; like a strigoi. Except I'll fill the loneliness that strigoi don't. To live forever alone, never getting older, never dying. Oh well I'll get use to it.

Well this will be one interesting friendship

Askela POV (before she got saved)

"AHHHHH! Damn!" I angrily screamed.  
>Why me? Why do I have to come here?<br>You see my name is Askela and I'm the future empress to my world, well it's more like a secret realm. Yeah I know what you thinking I'm an alien. I'm not actually, but an elf and I'm really powerful I control plants and animals. I also can grow metal wings, yeah weird, but cool. I have visions though they come out of the blue and I have my normal elf speed and strength which is faster and stronger then a strigoi.

I know pretty cool but to tell the truth it's not I have to have be careful with my emotions. If I get really angry I can hurt people even friends and family.

Well that's being an elf I also have fangs to bite and rip my prey which is any type of vampire but me and my family are different we drink animal blood but those that eat vampires are called banshees because they have sex with their prey before they eat them but there are more animal drinkers then banshees and no we did not call them after a weapon.

I'm 19 years old but mentally I'm 919yrs old I'm the shortest in my family I'm 5,1 and proud of it, I have beautiful blue eyes, with a shade of green, though when made my eyes can go darker and i have two tattoos one of a black angel wings covering my back and the family cresset in the middle of my back the crest looks like a heart with flames as wings that represent strength love family and proud. My hair is traditionally long growing to just below my hip and is blond but since coming to this world it's turned a blackish blue. Properly because I'm always angry for many reasons that I want discus now. You finally figured it out I love blue and blue is my birth colour and I've love it ever since I was little.

I sighed, because if I keep rambling about me then I'm not going to go anywhere i was sent here to protect a mori and protect I will.

I started to run fast and i was coming up a broken tree log that was in my way. I use my strength and pushed it out of the way. I started to slow down into a walk because i was starting to come to my destination.

As I was walking I started to fell weak. So I'm going to have to feed before I'm even there. That is not fair.

"SNAPP"

My senses were alerted. I now really have to feed because I'm weak to fight. All of a sudden 4 strigoi came out and try to pounce on me. I quickly jump over one strigoi and crouched low ready for a fight. As the four came I stood up from my crouch and pointed my hands to them and close my eyes. I could feel the flow of the control over the plants rise. Then I unleashed it vines from behind me struck into two of the strigoi ripping their hearts out and killing them, but also taking so much of my strength that I could not fight the other two. As I looked I felt something hard that jumped on my back. I screamed as I fell to the ground. The strigoi got up and stood over me and hissed. One of them was looking around to make sure that no one was here I assumed. While the other one was doing that the one that was standing over me grabbed my neck and dragged me up. I tried to wiggle free, but he just tighten his hold on my neck; suspecting that my neck would snap.

Suddenly my eyes glaze over and I saw a girl that was around 14 years old coming for me. I came back into reality and realized that now he was going to try and awaken me. Can't he give up already? I saw a bright flash of mahogany brown (reddish brown) hair coming towards me and saw it was the little girl that was coming for me. She ran up to the closest one and staked his heart and was heading towards the strigoi near me. He was a bit harder to kill. She got attacked, but then suddenly the arm he used to attack her lit on fire. Ah. So she's a mori, but she is a bit stronger than the average mori. She's more like a dhampir.

He starts to scream but stops when the stake pieces his heart.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I was shock. A vampire was asking me an elf if I was alright? Perhaps because of her young age she does not know who she's talking to. Perhaps she doesn't know the history between vampires and elves or the fact that I could kill her.

"Yeah I just need blood," I answered her question.

She looked heisted at first but tilted her head showing me her neck. I was at first shocked because was helping me, but I promise myself to keep her alive. I quickly bit her only taking enough for me to be strong but giving her immortality when she chose to be ready and with that a couple of powers. She seemed surprised by the amount of pain. She properly thought it would be like a mori bite, but no my bite was painful. She let out a painful scream, which I ignored. I feed greedily taking a lot of blood from her. This caused her to have chocking breaths as she struggled to breathe. I then took my mouth off her neck. She gasped for air taking deep breaths. Finally she calmed down her heart beat returning to its normal hum.

"Thanks," I said truly grateful of what she did.

I knew she would start feeling dizzy because the venom was working its way through her body as well as her powers.

"I...What happen?" She asked shocked.

"Well when I drink your blood I was so grateful that I gave you more powers like you can now turn into two animals, though I don't know which two. Usually an earth creature that is quick and the other is usually a bird or something, with me it's two land animals, but that's because I'm royal," I told her. "Wow that's cool, but weird at the same time. Her eyes then looked down looking at the cuts on my hand I was about to speak when she placed her hand on my cuts and then they healed.  
>"What was that," I asked.<br>"I have a power called spirit I can heal, see auras, dream walk and use compulsion," she said.  
>"So you're a mori," I stated.<br>"Yep, well I was meant to be a dhampir, but for some reason I'm not but I'm strong like a dhampir though and have a built like them, but that's it,"she informed me.  
>"I'm Askela," I said smiling.<br>"Aurora," she told me smiling back.

"Cool! Oh! By the way when i bit you i gave you immortality and you now have venom to change anyone into an elf," I informed Her. I realized as we were walking away from the scene that we were going to be the best of friends and I may have a little sister that I always wanted.


End file.
